Rules
Read this page carefully! Breaking any of the rules below might result in a temporary or permanent ban of your account from either our forums or server or both of them! Rules of conduct The Golden Rule # Don't be an asshat. This single rule covers it all really. Gameplay # No griefing. Guests to the server do not have world editing rights, but people are creative and find new ways to grief us. If you are a builder, we will consider griefing as a breach of trust. Either way, we will be banning for this stuff, with a small chance of approving any appeals. # No items. Things that create entities on our server (items, minecarts, boats, arrows, snowballs, etc.) can really add up and start causing lag. # Don't place large quantities of paintings, star charts, redstone or interactive blocks or similar, neither on the Westeros nor the test world. # Do not attempt to download our map or parts of our map without our explicit permission. We are making an active effort to hamper world-downloading and will permanently ban you for doing so. # If you find a bug with block placement, do not abuse it. Let a moderator or admin know. As for bugs with textures please report those to the Texturepack Megathread, after checking back with others that it is not only a glitch on your end. # Do not exceed the boundaries of our map. # Do not impersonate Admins, Mods or other Users. This is fraud and will not be tolerated. We will be banning for this stuff, with a small chance of approving any appeals. # Give constructive feedback. Focus on how to improve the outcome, make suggestions, but accept that the other person might have their own view. Even negative feedback can be constructive if phrased appropriately, but saying how much you don't like something will not achieve anything and will possibly end in a Demotion if done repeatedly. # Check the Forums, be active! Chat (shown at spawn as Server Rules) # No racist, sexist, homophobic or any other prejudice stuff or harsh insults to either our builders or mods. This goes for rape jokes as well. Rape isn't funny and neither are you. We shouldn't have to say this. # No spoilers past book one / season one. A majority of the people who visit this server haven't read all the books, let alone one. The TV show is insanely popular and most of our visitors come from experiences with the HBO show rather than books. Please be considerate to other people. # No spamming the chat. This includes, but is not limited to: sending a lot of messages, talking in all caps, and spamming characters (AAAAAAAAAAAAA). # No advertising other servers or trying to recruit players on our server. Consequences Our rules are visible both on the wiki and in the spawn town. If you have any questions, please contact a moderator and they will help you out. Here's what will happen if you start breaking rules. # Warning. A moderator may warn you to stop what you are doing. Depending on the severity of your actions, you may receive no prior warning at all. # Kick. You will be kicked from the server. If the server is full, you may not be able to get back in for some time. # Mute. A mod can chose to mute your chat output for an extended amount of time, so that no one can read what you write # Temporary Ban. This is a ban with a certain time limit, frequently 24 or 48 hours. You have not followed the rules. You have not listened to the warnings and instructions. Take some time away and think about what it means to be a part of our community. # Extended Ban. This is a ban with an indefinite time period. After some time has passed, usually a few months or more, you are allowed to appeal your ban to show that you have changed and that you still belong on the server. # Demotion. As a builder, you managed to break our trust by abusing the Builder rights that have been given to you. This includes but is not limited to, building unapproved easter eggs, altering other players builds without consent, starting a project without mod approval. All of these could also be considered as griefing depending on the situation or frequency which will lead to a Permanent Ban. # Permanent Ban. You have disrupted the server to the point that you will never be allowed to enter again. Ever. Do not bother asking. While this is the standard procedure for Builders, they are not set in stone. The moderators will use their best judgement when handling every issue and act appropriately. Remember, it's about following the spirit of the law, not the letter. For Nobuilds there is a lower tolerance, often merely a single warning followed by a ban. Keep that in mind when visiting us. Appeals If you wish to challenge a ban, mute or demotion, you may post an appeal on our Appeal Subforum. Project application guidelines This section will briefly summarise and highlight the core aspects of a project application. The main project application guidelines can be found on the forums here. Make sure to read them before making an application! The two addenda can be found here (#1) and here (#2). They will eventually be included in the main body of the guidelines. # Mods reserve right to remove unfit comments on project apps on the forums # In order to apply you need to be a full, non-probationary builder # You need to have successfully have planned, lead, and completed at least 1 "small build". This can be a holdfast or hamlet belonging to a project application of another builder. # You are required to provide a portfolio in your application. The quantity of previous is not important. This serves as a reference to the quality of your previous builds. # Once your project app has been approved, you are required to finish the project to 100% incl. all holdfasts/ terraforming/ side projects and wiki article. It is your responsibility to see to the completion of all parts of your project, even those that you have allowed others to contribute on. # After you have completed your project to 100%, the mods will commence with a final quality check-up after which all feedback needs to be addressed by you. Only now the project is completed entirely and you may move on. # Before moving on, you must however wait one week before you can submit another project application. This is to ensure that you take some time to pitch in with ongoing server builds or contribute at the projects of your fellow builders. # You must not have 2 project applications at the same time! Guidelines for Probation Builders and Probation Leaders Congratulations New Builder! What follows after an approval on the forums is a 4-week-period of probation. During this we will get to know who you are, if you fit in with our community and if you manage to stay motivated in the everyday procedures of a Builder. For you, this is an opportunity to rise and shine by providing us with your skills and knowledge. There are some rules which apply and requirements which you need to fulfil before you are fully accepted. Probation Builders # You are required to build at least 5 houses at designated probation builds # You are not able to lead a hamlet or holdfast, nor are you allowed to have a private test plot # You will be assigned a probation leader, whom you are to present the 5 houses. They will provide you with feedback regarding the houses and give you an insight into the servers structures and procedures. Please refer to your probation leader or a moderator for specific questions or if you are unsure of how something is done correctly. # While you might not get all the perks of a full Builder yet, you do count as a Builder and as such you are a part of our community. Older builders are obliged to treat you friendly, with due respect. Likewise, it is expected of you to represent the server, its community and its interests in a respectful, civil manner. Check out the Newbie Guide for more information. The original post on the forums can be found following this link. Probation Leaders With great probation leadership, comes great responsibility. For those interested in becoming probie leaders, and thus shaping the future of WesterosCraft's Buildforce, the following bullet points provide the core of tasks and responsibilities. This is the original thread on the forums. Application Requirements # Provide a build portfolio. You must have built at at least one major location (not a holdfast nor a hamlet) # Include a brief text outlining why you wish to apply # In your application provide feedback on the three houses located at /warp ProbationTest. Pretend to be giving feedback to a new builder. There is no need for an introductory text, cut straight to the feedback. # If you wish to apply please send your application in a message via the website to one of the moderators. Tasks and Responsibilites # Be friendly and constructive but critical and honest with your feedback. # Be helpful and react to your Probie's concerns and questions immediately. # If there is a conflict of opinion that you cannot resolve, contact the mods. Rules concerning styles and block usage The creation of the continent of Westeros is driven by the desire to provide a cohesive, logical and vivid environment for the upcoming MMORPG. In order to coordinate this, a number of agreements have been made that assign distinct styles to the 7 principal regions of Westeros. These styles are based on based on cultural, socio-economic and canonical knowledge and govern the usage of our custom blocks to various degrees. The original style guides can be found at /warp regiontest. It is important to distinguish between primary and secondary palette blocks. Primary palette denotes the usage of a block in those parts of a build that make up the bulk structure e.g. exterior or interior walls, pillars, roof. Secondary palette means those blocks that are used as individual accents or unique patterns in a structure. They would usually appear in a very limited quantity. * Free Blocks: Standard vanilla building blocks, without a dedicated regional-name can generally be used in any region as the primary and secondary palette. The only factor influencing this free usage is the assumption that the 7 kingdoms due to climatic and cultural differences, unique traditions and limited regional exchange/ transport of materials have developed self-contained styles i.e. architectural patterns and motives as well as preferred building materials (blocks) that they use. Towards the borders of a region these styles may blend. * Primary Region Blocks: Custom blocks that have a name pointing to a specific region or style (i.e. stormlands stone, reach pink bricks, etc.), These shouldn't be used as the primary building material outside of their region, unless canon states otherwise. For example, there shouldn't be any dark brown castles in the Westerlands nor should there be light pink castles in the North. We trust you to use your common sense when using them outside of the region for other (secondary) purposes (roads, special features, etc). * Canonically or logically location-specific and culture-specific Blocks (Short: Canon Blocks): There are certain blocks that do not make sense outside of their specific region or build. This might be because they: a) clearly reflect a regional tradition/culture/circumstance (i.e. Hanging Frogs block > said only to be consumed in the neck and greenblood area), b) depict a location-specific material (i.e. Winterfell granite, black basalt) or c) incorporate a motive that is canonically mentioned for one build only (i.e. Dragon Carvings > Dragonstone). For these blocks, the traditional region rules still apply, which means they are restricted and cannot be used as primary or secondary palette outside of their respective build or region. Following is a list of those specific blocks: ** Hanging frogs > Greenblood, The neck ** Mance Tents and Giant Antlers > Mance's Camp ** Hanging rats > Flea Bottom ** Baelors Orbs > Sept of Baelor ** KL Sewer Lids > King's Landing ** Wolf statues > Winterfell ** Dragon carvings > Dragonstone ** Eyrie carved door > Eyrie ** Both Oldtown Plaster and Keystone Blocks! > Oldtown ** Winterfell Granite (Carved and uncarved) > Winterfell ** Alyssas Tears > Alyssas Tears ** Fruit baskets * > Mostly Dorne, its immediate border and ports with dornish merchant (*Fruit baskets are Dorne-specific because the crops that are inside them only really make sense in Dorne. They might feasibly be placed in the very Southern areas of the Reach, and even then only areas near a port. Remember, fruit goes bad pretty quickly.) ** >>>This list is subject to change at our discretion, but we aim to keep it minimal. * The terrainsets are a special case similar to the canonical blocks. They must never be used outside their region or in any form of "manmade" build. Ocean and River rock can be used to display "wet" areas in conjunction with any of the regional sets. We reserve the right to enforce any changes in builds regarding block usage we find inappropriate. Category:Guides&Rules